A large body of literature has documented negative mental health and behavioral outcomes for sexually abused children (e.g., PTSD, depression, ADHD). In response to these problems, researchers have developed individual, group, and family interventions for treating children who have experienced sexual abuse. The goal of the proposed project is to conduct the most comprehensive meta-analysis to date of the efficacy of psychological and behavioral treatments for sexually abused children. The overarching objectives of the project are to determine what treatments are most effective and under what conditions such treatments work best. The specific aims of this project include: evaluating treatment efficacy for the most common psychological sequelae of CSA among children (PTSD, externalizing disorders, and affective disorders); investigating treatment characteristics (e.g., theoretical approach to treatment, treatment modality, type of study design) that may moderate the efficacy of interventions for children with a history of CSA; examining the impact of the participant characteristics of age, gender, and ethnicity on treatment outcomes. To accomplish these aims the candidate will conduct a meta-analysis, involving a comprehensive literature search of all relevant social science retrieval systems, code each study according to a specified coding system, and calculate effect sizes that correspond to each specific aim. The candidate proposes a multifaceted training plan that involves coursework and consultation with experts to enhance her knowledge of meta-analytic techniques, supervised clinical experience treating victims of CSA, and ongoing research collaboration with her mentor on topics related to the long-term outcomes of child maltreatment. The objectives of this project are an excellent fit with the mission of NIH because of the application of advanced statistical techniques to understand interventions for a myriad of mental health problems associated with CSA, a risk factor not only for short-term difficulties but also for long-term problems related to mental and physical health functioning. This project is particularly relevant to public health given the high percentage of girls (20 percent) and boys (14 percent) who are victims of sexual abuse (Finkelhor, 1994), and the potential negative outcomes of sexual abuse: sexually transmitted diseases, unwanted pregnancies, and mental health problems (Tyler, 2002). This study addresses the tertiary level of prevention by investigating treatments aimed at reducing negative mental and behavioral health outcomes that occur following sexual abuse. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]